The League of Legends Challenge
by themasterof619
Summary: The League has organized a competition to face all champions against each other and show us who will be the best. Enter to see which champion has the skills to win.


**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my newest project. This story is designed to be a competence like fic with the champions, but instead of picking a small number of champions I will put every champion and by every champion I mean every champion before the release of Braum since I had this idea in mind when Vel'koz was announced. By the way if anyone is waiting for my previous story, I will update it soon, just wait a little bit more. Now that I'm done with this author's note. Let's get started. All rights belong to Riot Games.**

"Hello there people all around Runaterra" said a guy wearing a dark purple robe. He had long black hair and a big smirk on his face. He was in front the Academy of War.

"Welcome to this little show we call" He took some air and shouted:"The League of Legends Challenge!"

"My name is Damien Lightworn and I'll be your host" He said enthusiastically, right after that a bigger man next to the host cleared his throat really loudly. Damien just sighed and said:"And here by my side you can see my co-host and assistant Matt"who just waved while Damien moved the camera to his side again.

"Ok, this show was created by the League of Legends to show the spectators from all Runaterra how their beloved champions compete in a fight for survival and to make sure every champion would participate we promised the winner a prize of their choice with no limits to what they want."

"We've placed big screens in all the City States and each city that has a representative champion. So let's get this started and receive the champions"

Out of the Academy of War the champions started to walk out divided by their City State. First was Demacia with Garen, Jarvan IV, Quinn, Fiora, Lux, Galio, Poppy, Shyvana, Xin Zhao, Sona, Kayle and Taric walking in front while Vayne and Lucian were walking slightly slowler and in the back of the group.

Next was Noxus with Darius, Draven, Swain, LeBlanc, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Talon, Urgot, Vladimir, Morgana and Sion walking as a huge group. Behind them was Riven who was separated and looked with disdain to the Noxus representatives.

After them came Ionia with Irelia, Karma, Lee Sin, Master Yi, Soraka, Ahri and Wukong walking in front, in the back of the group was the Kinkou Order been represented by Shen, Akali and Kennen. After them came Varus and Yasuo who walked apart each other. And at the back part were Syndra and Zed who came with evil glares on their faces.

Then it was Piltover with Caitlyn, Vi, Jayce, Ezreal, Orianna and Zilean. Zaun representatives came next with Singed, Viktor, Twitch, Warwick, Zac, Jinx and Dr. Mundo walking in front with Blitzcrank walking aside them.

Bilgewater was next with Miss Fortune, Gangplank, Fizz, Nami and Nautilus walking in front. Bandle City's yordles were next walking in front were Tristana, Rumble, Teemo, Ziggs, Corki and Heimerdinger. After them came Veigar and Lulu who were walking side by side. Even further back was Amumu who was looking at the floor sadly. Some of the other yordles like Tristana, Ziggs and Lulu just looked at him with pity in their eyes.

The next City State was divided in three factions: First was Avarosa represented by Ashe, Tryndamere, Anivia, Nunu and Gragas; right after them was the Winter's Claw with Sejuani approaching first with Volibear, Olaf and Udyr following her. Finally the Frostguard with Lissandra and Trundle walking while glaring at the other two factions.

Next coming from Mount Targon were Pantheon reprenting the Rakkor tribe, next to him was Leona representing the Solari and far from was Diana looking at Leona with hate and anger on her eyes.

After them came representatives from Shurima being Nasus and Sivir in the front, Rammus behind them and farther from all of them were Xerath and Renekton.

The next group came walking representing the Shadow Isles, all were looking at their competence with evil glares. They were walking in the next order: Karthus, Mordekaiser, Yorick, Elise, Evelynn, Hecarim and Thresh who was receiving a look full of fury by Lucian.

Coming after the last group was Malzahar leading Kog'maw, Cho'gath, Vel'koz and Kha'zix. Right behind them was Kassadin looking ready to beat the members from the Void.

After that came the champions that belonged to no City State or big faction prefering to be independient. First was Alistar who looked prepared to begin the competition. Next came Jax holding his lampost and prepared for the upcoming challenge. Coming behind Jax was Annie looking as sweet as always, but everybody knew she was not what she looked like. After them approached Brand with a lot of fury in his eyes. The following champion was Zyra and right after them were Maokai, Skarner and Malphite prepared to demolish the competition.

After them came Graves and Twisted Fate who walked separated from each other. Graves was looking at Twisted Fate with a look that showed all the resentment and anger that had carried away with the years. After them was Ryze, and coming after him was Janna. The next champion that had arrived was Rengar who looked at Kha'zix with a face that showed how much he longed to hunt him down and cut his head. After him came Nidalee who was prepared for this competition to begin.

The next champions to come were Fiddlesticks, Nocturne and Shaco with looking with deadly expressions on their faces. The last one to come was Aatrox who walked until he reached the place where all the champions were.

Damien walked in front of all the champions and said:"Okay, now that all the champions have arrived we are prepared to begin this competition, but before anything else happens I will explain how this competition will go. You are going to work all by yourselves. There are no teams, so if you want to work with someone that is all up to you. Next, after each challenge there is going to be a number of champions who will be on risk of elimination. Out of all those champions five will be eliminated. That might change after some challenges, but today's challenge will be different because there are going to be eight eliminations. Any questions?"

Damien looked at the champions and then he saw Lux raising her hand."What question do you have Lady of Luminosity"

"I was wondering how will a champion will be eliminated"

"Oh, I almost forget that. After each challenge all the champions that aren't on risk of elimination will vote for who they want out. At the elimination ceremony the ones with the most votes will be eliminated and have no chances of reentering the game. Everyone understood?"

All the champions nooded. "And before I forget anything else there is going to be a confessional were you can tell whatever you want about the competition, your opponents or whatever you want to get out of your chest"

"Now that everything is ready let's begin this game"

**Now that my first chapter has been introduced I am prepared to give all the time I can to story and the one I already left incomplete. It's been a hard year, but I think I finally a time to write my stories. So feel free to send me any messages or review. Thanks to all my readers and hope you read my next chapter.**


End file.
